sentimientos ocultos
by sabina evans
Summary: Ginny se da cuenta que ha vivido toda su vida pendiente de alguien que no era ella... que siempre a sido la sombra de alguien y siente que necesita un cambio... REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

Holi!, aqui estoy de neuvo entreteniendome con otros fics, siendo que deveria seguir dulce venganza, pero esto era algo que queria hacer hace tiempo asiq ue ojal les guste…

__

"Sentimientos ocultos"

Camino triste alrededor del lago, me siento pequeña e indefensa… abandonada, pasada a llevar por aquella persona que tanto aprecio, esa que aparece en mis sueños y esta siempre presente en mi mente… mas que un placer, se ha vuelto una pesadilla… una pesadilla insoportable que me persigue día y noche sin descanso. 

__

*Are you awere of what you make me feel, baby

Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real*

Pasas por mi lado sin dirigirme una mísera mirada, que acaso no te das cuenta de lo obvia que soy?... todos parecen notarlo menos tu… sonríes ante todos con tu sonrisa calida y tus profundos ojos verdes, que acaso no se nota que me derrito cada vez que te veo?, las rodillas comienzan a temblarme levemente y mas nerviosa me pongo, tu simplemente me dedicas una sonrisa y te largas, abandonándome, como si disfrutaras verme así… 

Intento acercarme a ti, actuar normal como todos, pero no es mas que eso, una actuación… veo como tus amigos te abrazan emocionados luego de ganar algún partido de Quiddich y tu ríes junto a ellos, y yo por mas que lo intento no logro hacerte sonreír, ni siquiera pareces notarme, tan solo caminas como si nada hubiera pasado celebrando el momento… 

__

*Didin't you feel me lock my arms around you*

Y sonríes, siempre sonríes… una sonrisa que en vez de alegrarme me hace caer al mas profundo abismo donde me doy cuenta que nunca me veras como otra cosa que 'la pequeña hermana de tu mejor amigo'… y te vas, junto a Hermione y Ron mientras yo los observo, ya que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer… observar desde lejos.

Miro mi reflejo en el agua del lago preguntándome por que no te fijas en mi, entonces me burlo de mi propia imagen, soy patética… puedes tener a quien quieras, por que tendrías que fijarse en mi si no tengo ningún don de hermosura, ni siquiera un pequeño rasgo… de porte mediano, el pelo cerca de los hombros y un tanto mal cuidado y con grandes ojeras… todo gracias a ti, porque nunca me he preocupado de otra cosa que no seas tu…

Pero, por mas que la ocasión lo amerite, tu no eres capas de acercarte a mi… te miro desde donde estoy y te veo relatando una de tus emocionantes piruetas hechas en el ultimo partido, Ron y Hermione no se encuentran contigo… comienzas a caminar en dirección a mi, pero al verme haces como si no me hubieras notado y cambias yéndote en dirección contraria al lago… por que me haces eso? Que acaso no ves que me duele?

__

*Why'd you turn away,

Here is what I have to say*

Salvas el mundo sintiéndote todo un héroe y no te das cuenta que aquí también hay otros que te necesitan… Luego de varios años he logrado al fin mantener una conversación contigo, logro esconder mi nerviosismo frente a ti y a mi hermano, pareces mas contento con este cambio, como si lo esperas desde hace tiempo… por un momento tuve la ilusión de tener alguna posibilidad… pero todo se ve derrumbado nuevamente cuando vuelvo a serte indiferente… como si te aburriera…

__

*I was left to cry there

waiting outside there

grinning with lost stare

that's when I decided*

Estaba totalmente sola, no tenia nadie que estuviera conmigo cuando tenia miedo, que me acompañara en mi soledad, que me hiciera reír, que me sonriera como tan solo tu sabes hacerlo… estaba junto a ti, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos… tan solo mi hermano parecía notarme…

Lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas… estaba herida, pero en lo profundo de mi sabia que no tenia porque estarlo, la culpa era tan solo mía… mía por ser tan estúpida y hacerme todas aquellas fantasías… 

__

*Why should I care,

Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone*

Es que nadie queria escucharme? Tan pequeña soy que nadie me notaba…

__

*Yeah, you need to listen,

I'm staring to trip

I'm losing my grip

And I'm in this thing alone*

Estaba harta… harta de ser la segunda opción para todo, que se acordaran de mi existencia solo cuando la necesitaran, de ser la sombra de todos, de no poder ser yo misma… cuando mas los necesitaba era cuando mas sola estaba, siempre pendientes de todos menos de mi…

Ya no quiero ser la hormiga a la que todos aplastan, me iba a hacer escuchar cueste lo que cueste, sin que nadie me ayude, ahí será cuando se acordaran de mi…

__

*Am I just some chick you place beside you

to take somebody's place*   


Es que es cierto… que ganas con todo esto? Traerme detras tuyo como perro faldero, como si lograras sacarle celos a Cho Chang teniendome contigo… te quiero demaciado como para alejarme de ti y mas daño me hago sin que tu te des cuenta de mi sacrificio, de lo que hago por ti… tapas su ausencia conmigo, escondes que no puedes tenerla tanto como yo tampoco puedo tenerte a ti… tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez… 

__

*when you turn around can you recognize

my face*

Mas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, estaba cansada de todo… de todos. Por que no podía ser una niña normal como todo el resto? Tan solo por ser la hermana del mejor amigo del "niño que vivió" y una Weasley, eso era lo que me diferenciaba del resto… era injusto, pero quien me aseguraba que la vida era justa…

Creo que si desapareciera ni se acordarían de mi rostro, tengo tantos hermanos que uno menos no haría la diferencia, además, todos se destacan en algo, yo tan solo sirvo para hacer problemas…

__

*you used to love me

you used to hug me*

Estoy sola y he vivido siempre así, no veo por que tengo que hacerme problemas ahora… es como si repentinamente alguien hubiera salido de mis adentros gritando por algo nuevo, por liberarse y liberarme a mi también… 

Repentinamente siento como si todo me gritara que me alejara de ti… yo trato de no escuchar, como si quisieran hacerme daño y aunque me lo niegue, se perfectamente que es así… quiero pensar que esta todo bien, pero todo indica lo contrario… 

__

*But that wasn't the case   
Everything wasn't ok*

Recuerdo cuando me rescataste de 'La cámara secreta', me salvaste de morir arriesgando tu propia vida, peleaste contra el mismísimo Lord Voldemort cuando iba en Hogwarts para poder rescatarme, pero lo hiciste por mi?, la respuesta es simple, no… lo hiciste por mi hermano, porque el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y tu lo ibas a acompañar… a veces dudo si lo hiciste por él o por demostrar que puedes ser un héroe… 

__

*I was left to cry there   
waiting outside there

burning with a lost stare   
That's when I decided *  


Cuando estoy sentada frente al lago sola, pienso que deberías haberme dejado con Tom, al menos el hacia como si me escuchara, pero como siempre, después de un tiempo su mirada se fijo en ti y yo fui tan solo su juguete...

Es que ya nadie es original hoy en día, lo único para lo que sirvo es para cumplir ordenes o recostarme cobardemente en algún lugar solitario agobiada por mis pensamientos que me recriminan el como me comporto.

*_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud   
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud*_

Quiero gritar, mostrarle al mundo mi sufrimiento, quiero que alguien se apiade de mi… pero hasta eso me disgusta, con el tiempo he aprendido a ser una persona que ocupa mascaras, que aparente felicidad mientras muere por dentro, por lo que también no soy una persona muy expresiva, no me gusta demostrar lo que siento…

Entonces desearía estar sola, que el colegio estuviera desierto para poder gritar hasta cansarme, hasta que ya no sea capaz de levantarme por haber gastado todas las fuerzas que tenia y luego quedarme ahí… tirada en el suelo, descansando y al despertar ver que era tan solo un mal sueño, porque eso es lo que es, un mal sueño…

*Open your eyes   
Open up wide*   


Pateo una piedra que se encontraba en mi camino, miro como se aleja hasta llegar al lago… siento como eso me había relajado de alguna forma… comienzo a patear cada una de las piedras que encuentro mientras veo como ruedan hasta el algo, menos una… esta queda a los pies del bosque prohibido…

__

*Why should I care   
Cuz you weren't there   
when I was scared I was so alone*

Que me importa lo que dirían los demás si entro en el… a ellos nunca les ha importado lo que opino yo sobre lo que ellos hacen… además, dentro de el podría gritar hasta hartarme y nadie me lo impediría, ya que si me interno lo suficiente nadie me escucharía…

__

*Why should I care   
Cuz you weren't there when

I was scared I was so alone*

Siento como me invade el terror, el bosque se ve tan gigante y yo cada vez me siento más pequeña… se que no quiero entrar ahí, que tan solo lo hago por contradecirlos, por demostrarles que yo también puedo cuidarme sola, que no los necesito…

__

*Why should I care   
If you don't care then I don't care

were not going newhere*

Pero tampoco necesito esto... hay mejores formas de hacerlo

*_Why should I care cuz you weren't there_

when I was scared I was so alone*   


Me limpio las ultimas lagrimas rebeldes que se cruzaban por mi cara, no lo iba a hacer... y no por ellos, por mi… por que por alguna vez en mi vida quiero tomar alguna decisión por mi misma, sin que todos estén sobre mi para que según ellos haga lo mejor, para que ellos así se sientan mejor, para sentir que hicieron algo por mi y su conciencia así descansara tranquila… 

Estaba harta de esas mascaras que la gente me obligaba a tener para que ellos estuvieran contentos, para no sentir ninguna responsabilidad ante mi, porque si realmente les importara se acercarían a saber si estoy bien tratando de evadirlas, pero en vez de eso hacen como si no las hubieran visto y se alejan para no tener que recoger mis pedazos luego de derrumbarme…

Creen que hacer todo por mi me servirá para sobrevivir en esta cruda vida, es que acaso no se dan cuenta de que uno aprende con sus errores? Si ellos no me permiten tenerlos entonces nunca aprenderé… y cuando ellos no estén, ahí será cuando me de cuenta de que nunca hice nada por mi…

Todo es mi culpa, si yo no me dejara entones nada seria así, pero me han convertido en alguien dependiente… dependiente a mi familia, al colegio, a Harry…

__

*Why should I care If you don't care

then I don't care we're not going anywhere*

Por que me empeño en echarles las culpa a ellos? Esto es algo de dos por lo que ambos tenemos la culpa, ellos por hacerlo y yo por permitirlo… si tan solo tuviera la fuerza para detener todo, poder decir basta y que así fuera, pero no la tengo, porque con ella se nace y yo ya no puedo renacer… 

Además mi familia no se caracteriza por tenerla… Percy, eterno esclavo de Fudge… Mis padres, del ministerio… sin ir mas lejos, Ron, eterna sombra del gran Harry Potter… y yo, la de mis hermanos…

Camino de vuelta al lago con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con las manos temblorosas… mi camino se desvía a la gran puerta de roble decidida a entrar, a pelear por lo que he sufrido.

Penetro en el castillo sabiendo que esto no es mas que un sueño, algo irrealizable… muchas veces ya he llegado a esta decisión y ninguna de ellas he logrado terminarla, y esta no será la excepción…

Camino a mi destino, a lo que he hecho toda mi vida y seguiré haciendo desvaneciéndome lentamente con los sentimientos de culpabilidad hasta desaparecer completamente ya que yo no puedo salvarme de mi propia existencia…


	2. notaleanla porfis y dejen sus opniones

Holi!

Como se encuentran?, bueno, ademas de desearles un feliz año nuevo! y una muy atrasada feliz navidad! Tambien queria saber sus opniones. Se que esto deberia ser un capitulo y de verdad perdonenme, pero esta nota es justamente para eso. Mi pregunta es, si la sigo, la sigo con un capitulo con otra cancion o con un capitulo normal?… la verdad yo no estaba segura si seguirla , pero ustedes me han vuelto la ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, asi que por ustedes lo hago, tan solo les pido que me digan que prefieren…

Si les da latita mandar un review, tan solo pongan A) si prefieren con cancion o B) si prefieren sin…

(como ustedes pueden ver, estoy demaciado parkeada y como concecuencia estoy aqui escribiendo una nota para hacer lo que mas le complasca al lector)

bueno, ahora si me despido, si tambien son de lagente que les gusta escribir largos reviews, pueden aportar! Chi! Aporten con ideas… yaps, mejor me despido… se cuidan eh?, chaus

besos sabian evans XP


	3. okok, decilusionante pero cierto

"Ginny!" se escucha la voz lejana de mi hermano acercándose. Yo me detengo a esperarlo secándome disimuladamente unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes. Cuando al fin logra alcanzarme me sonríe, pero su expresión cambia al observar como mis ojos rojos e hinchados lo observan "Te encuentras bien?"  
  
Es que acaso no es obvio, estoy apunto de desmayarme frente a el y el pregunta si me encuentro bien?...  
  
"Si" y aun así intento esconder nuevamente mi apariencia para no preocupar a nadie  
  
"Estas segura?" este se me acerca, pero yo me aparto por lo que tan solo alcanza a rozarme el brazo "Estas temblando"  
  
"No es nada" estoy apunto de quebrarme "Es que tengo frió" mis piernas comienzan a flaquear. Este se me acerca nuevamente queriendo abrazarme "Déjame Ron... quiero estar sola"  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Voy por una ducha caliente" le muestro una forzada sonrisa "Es lo único que necesito, ya veras que me siento mejor" asintió un poco mas tranquilo  
  
"Ron!" la voz de Hermione a lo lejos "Vienes con nosotros o no?!"  
  
"Eeeeh... claro! Ya voy!" se dio media vuelta y corrió donde sus amigos lo esperaban  
  
Yo camine lentamente hacia la torre, quizás verdaderamente lo único que necesitaba era una ducha caliente para luego despertar en una tibia cama con el sol contra mi rostro y una gran sonrisa. Una gran sonrisa que nunca existió y que si seguía con esta vida no existiría jamás.  
  
Con cada paso que daba, más me pesaba el cuerpo. No creía lograr llegar al cuarto, pero que mas da... no tengo nada que hacer ahí, lo mismo que podría hacer tirada en el piso o en cualquier parte.  
  
Tropecé con un libro tirado en medio del pasillo. Intente levantarme, pero mis brazos tiritaban con el menor esfuerzo. Mire hacia los lados buscando ayuda, pero estaba desierto. Quien demonios deja un libro botado ahí?. Se escuchan unas risas acercarse, comienzo a ver borroso  
  
"Pero mira nada mas quien a caído" se escucha una voz conocida  
  
"Que tenemos aquí?, pero si es una comadreja atrapada, pobre" esa voz no podía ser otro que Malfoy "Como eres tan estúpida, es que acaso caminas mirando el techo?" todo se había vuelto negro, sentí como mis brazos cedieron y mi cabeza golpeo con el suelo  
  
"Que le pasa?" esa voz era de Zabini, pero las palabras llegaban lentamente a mi cabeza por lo que demore un rato en saberlo  
  
"Mejor vayámonos de aquí, sino nos culparan a nosotros" escuche pasos alejarse a gran velocidad y caí inconsciente  
  
Los parpados me pesaban por lo que estuve un buen rato tratando de abrirlos. Mis dedos se movían con lentitud, pero con un poco de paciencia logre levantarme y observar mi alrededor. Estaba en mi habitación, para ser mas específicamente recostada en mi cama tapada con el cobertor. Fue ahí cuando fui conciente de lo que había pasado, me había desmayado en medio de un pasillo, ni siquiera sabia cual, y despertado en mi habitación, como había llegado ahí?  
  
Mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Volví a recostarme y caí dormida  
  
Desperté con un extraño calor en el cuerpo, era como si no recordara nada y tan solo viviera por mantener la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro.  
  
Baje a tomarme una ducha, saque mi ropa y camine hasta el baño de mujeres.  
  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de decidir que ya era hora de salir. En mi habitación arregle mis cosas para bajar a tomar desayuno. Hace meses que no lo hacia, generalmente si me daba hambre iba a las cocinas, pero nunca al gran salón.  
  
Los vi sentados felices comiendo y conversando, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que la mía se había desvanecido. Estaba nuevamente hipnotizada por sus ojos, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, sus gestos, la forma de mover sus labios al hablar.  
  
Me levante nerviosa, obviamente no lograría comer tranquila con ellos allí. Salí del gran salón intentando pasar desapercibida, pero no alcance a cruzar el pasillo cuando escuche unos pasos tras de mi.  
  
"Ginny" me detuve sin voltear. Lo único que no quería era volver a la mesa "No comiste nada... estas bien?"  
  
"Si" pero mi voz sonaba nerviosa y de ninguna manera convincente  
  
"Gin" este me volteo con delicadeza"Por que no quieres decirme que te ocurre?"  
  
"Ya te dije que estoy bien Ron, que mas quieres?"  
  
"Creerlo" mis manos comenzaron a temblar y estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero evite hacerlo  
  
"No tengo apetito, eso es todo"  
  
"Entonces ven a sentarte con nosotros"  
  
"No, gracias, de verdad... prefiero irme a la torre"  
  
"Entonces vamos" Ron mas que sugerirlo lo ordeno, pero no opuse resistencia  
  
Caminamos en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta llegar a la sala común Gryffindor. Ya que estaba vacía, nos sentamos frente al fuego mientras yo intentaba no mirarlo.  
  
"No me vas a decir ahora lo que te pasa"  
  
"Ron, no quiero hablar sobre eso"  
  
"Por que ya no te juntas con tus amigos?"  
  
"Porque tienen mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparse" mis ojos se nublaron mientras este me abrazaba. Me sentí acogida, como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo.  
  
"Sabes que nosotros siempre vamos a estar ahí si es que llegas a necesitar algo" me seque algunas lagrimas y sonreí. Lo abrace de vuelta para luego caminar juntos al gran comedor.

****

**Desire Black**: lamento desepcionarte y ponerle un final tan cursi, pero la verdad es que tengo otros 10 fics mas que continuar y como tenia pensado hacerlo cap unico, aunque si quieres te lo puedo prestar y lo puedes seguir tu, si te interesa mandame un mail, por ultimo lo podemos continuar entre las dos, **JAVIERA**: bueno, no me gusto el final, pero la inspiracion no llego y queria terminarlo, **Gin-ynia**: nunca entendi que era lo que querias que leyera, lo busque, pero si me mandaras el dato de nuevo, **Jazu**: ahi esta sin cancion, **Moony lovewood**: debe ser pesado convivir con tanta gente, **Azkaban**: gracias por el cumplido! oye, como tu nick no dice mucho, eres hombre o mujer?, **Jackeline**: la verdad es que pense en escribir lo que me dijiste, pero me parecio tan tipico que preferi dejarlo hasta ahi, **AnviSnape**: si, supongo que yo tambien se un poco como se siente, creo yo que todos pasamos por momentos asi

gracias por todo y cuidense mucho y perdonen su los desepcione con el final ya que creo que es **EL FIN!**


End file.
